


After Effects

by xSilentSecretsx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive!Erica, Allison Bashing, Allison redemption, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Danny Mahealani Knows, Danny Mahealani is Part of the Pack, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jackson Whittemore Doesn't Leave, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, Pack Building, Pack Feels, Protective Danny, Protective Jackson, Protective Lydia Martin, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott gets better soon I promise, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles and Jackson were friends as children, alive!Boyd, alpha pack, au after season 2, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilentSecretsx/pseuds/xSilentSecretsx
Summary: Jackson didn’t know who he was looking at anymore. This boy in front of him wasn’t Stiles Stilinski. This wasn’t the boy who had been his best friend from kindergarten until the fourth grade. This was a boy who’d finally reached his breaking point. This was a boy that Jackson didn’t know and he was sick of it.orAfter the whole Kanima fiasco and the Sheriff's unexpected death, the Whittemore's take Stiles in and Jackson tries to help him the best he can, but he can't do it alone.orHow it takes constant chaos for them to be a proper pack.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski/Jackson Whittemore
Comments: 20
Kudos: 311
Collections: Fave Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson didn’t know who he was looking at anymore. This boy in front of him wasn’t Stiles Stilinski. This wasn’t the boy who had been his best friend from kindergarten until the fourth grade. This was a boy who’d finally reached his breaking point. This was a boy that Jackson didn’t know and he was sick of it.

It had only been two weeks since Stiles moved in, and only three weeks since the Sheriff died. Jackson knew that grief appeared differently in everyone, but he didn’t have to like it. He didn’t like seeing Stiles so quiet... so still. Lifeless. He didn’t like seeing Stiles getting thinner as the days went by or seeing how his dark circles seemed to continue getting darker as his bruises faded. 

Stiles’s figure was frail, and his skin was paler than usual. Jackson knew he wasn’t eating like he should. He didn’t leave his room unless it was to go to the bathroom. It was freaking Jackson out. Stiles was no longer the spastic teen with too much sass. He was a shell of his former self and it was scary. Stiles wasn’t nearly  _ this  _ bad when his mother died a few years prior, but then again, he had a support system at the time. Now Stiles had no one. 

Jackson was pissed at that. Where the hell was McCall? He hadn’t visited once. His anger increased when he ran into him the other day. The asshole was hanging with Lahey instead of his grieving best friend. Why did Stiles even like him? He knew they haven’t been talking, not even through text. He wasn’t even sure if Stiles had a phone anymore. 

The thing Jackson hated the most about this was how much he cared. Things were not the same anymore. Things haven’t been the same since he was bitten and used as a murder machine. Life was no longer simple and his past worries seemed so insignificant compared to now. He had  _ died,  _ but at least he had Danny and Lydia there to keep him together. Stiles had no one to do that. 

He remembered how Lydia explained what happened that night. How he had died, and she went to Stiles. How Stiles was hurt after the game, yet still drove through that wall to save him. How he was beaten as a message. It didn’t take long for Jackson to realize it was Gerard who hurt him. His eyes nearly flashed at the thought. He was glad the bastard was dead and couldn’t hurt any more people. He deserved to rot in hell. He also remembered how Scott worked with Gerard. He didn’t care if it was a trick. It was fucked up like all of this supernatural bullshit. 

Maybe that was why Stiles didn’t reach out to McCall. Stiles had been beaten just to find out his best friend worked with his kidnapper. That betrayal was far beyond simply forgive and forget. Jackson didn’t know anyone who could just move past that. In all honesty, he didn’t Stiles to move past that. Maybe Jackson was projecting, but then again he held grudges. 

“You’re coming with me to Danny’s,” Jackson told the slightly older teen. He doubted that Stiles would refuse or even argue. He’d been like a robot on autopilot since arriving. Stiles listened to the Whittmores every request no matter how small or big. Jackson hated it. 

“Okay.” Stiles’s voice was small but held no hesitation. Jackson rolled his eyes in irritation but led Stiles to his Porsche none the less. The car ride was silent, besides the low hum of the radio. Stiles stared out the window with a blank expression, watching as everything blurred together as the car moved. Jackson knew he was making the right choice. 

  
  


“Hey, Stiles.” Danny grinned once the two entered his bedroom, “How are you holding up?” 

Stiles shrugged in response while picking at a loose thread on his shirt. The action irked Jackson, but he wisely didn’t comment. “Where’s the bathroom?” Stiles asked meekly. Danny pointed him in the right direction and turned his attention to Jackson.

“Are the Whittemore’s not feeding him?” Danny learned early on never to refer to them as Jackson’s parents.

Jackson snorted, “They left for some trip a week after he came.”

Danny frowned, “Why the hell did they take him in?”

“It looks good I guess,” Jackson shrugged.

Danny sighed, “Okay so what are we going to do about this?” This was the reason Jackson was friends with Danny. He understood Jackson without having to probe him for answers. 

“We take care of him until he can take care of himself.”

“I’ve always wanted a kid.” 

Jackson narrowed his eyes, “We’re not adopting him.”

“Aren’t we?” Danny challenged with a playful smirk.

Jackson rolled his eyes, “No.” He thought for about it for a second, “Fine.”

“Where’s McCall?” Danny questioned after a short period of silence. Jackson listened out for Stiles and answered once he heard him crying in the bathroom. It might be awhile before he came back. 

“With Lahey.”

“What?” Jackson could practically  _ hear _ Danny’s anger. Danny knew about everything Jackson and Lydia did. He was there as Lydia explained what happened that night. They agreed to have no more secrets, so that meant Danny knew of McCall’s betrayal. “Of all fucking times? His best friend just lost his last family member!” 

“McCalls a dick,” Jackson stated simply. It was a thought that crossed his mind whenever he saw the other teen. It may have been out of pettiness before the Supernatural became intertwined in their lives, but that didn’t defeat the fact that it was true. 

The two sat in silence as Danny gathered his thoughts. A couple of times Danny stood up to pace around the room before sitting down again. It reminded Jackson of Stiles when he would focus on something intently. A few minutes later Stiles joined the two again. His eyes were rimmed red, and he was slightly sniffling. Danny immediately stopped pacing and eyed Stiles for a second before engulfing him in a hug. Stiles stiffened for a moment, but eventually gave in. It didn’t take long for Jackson to smell the tears. 

Jackson sat awkwardly on the bed. He wasn’t good at expressing himself, not like Danny was. He kept his feelings in. Expression wasn’t big with the Whittemore’s. He felt an odd sense of Jealousy at the sight in front of him. He wished he could say or do something, but what could he do? He and Stiles weren’t friends anymore not even close, but he hated seeing him suffer. 

Jackson didn’t hate Stiles. He didn’t dislike him either. That didn’t stop him from feeling betrayed either. They were best friends until McCall came around and decided that Jackson was mean. McCall didn’t understand shit, but Stiles went along with it because both their mothers were best friends. He didn’t exile Jackson completely at first. Honestly, Jackson didn’t know what Stiles’s breaking point was, but eventually, they stopped talking. That’s when Jackson decided he that he’d  _ show _ them mean. 

Now he didn’t want that anymore, well not for Stiles. Stiles was suffering. He had just lost his last family member and needed people around him. If Scott wasn’t going to be that person, Jackson would. He’d just have to figure out how. 

“Danny’s going to put on a movie and I’m going to make you some soup or something,” Jackson spoke as he stood up to do just that. Danny gave him a nod and a small grin before herding Stiles onto his bed. 

Jackson decided to make the can of tomato soup he’d found in the pantry. He figured that Stiles wouldn’t be able to stomach too much in his current state. He made his way back up to Danny’s room with the soup and some snacks. Jackson immediately noticed that Stiles was in a pair of sweatpants he once leftover and one of Danny’s soft t-shirts. Danny and Stiles were cuddling in the bed, staring at the contents in Jackson’s arms. Stiles’s stomach rumbled, ushering Jackson to hurriedly hand the teen the soup. 

Jackson gave Danny one of the packs of gummy bears and joins the two under the cover. Danny thanked him and pressed play, allowing Monsters Inc. to start. The three remained silent as the movie went on. Stiles had only two spoonfuls of soup by the time the movie reached the halfway mark. Jackson frown at that. There was no way he wasn’t hungry. Stiles’s stomach had growled lowly many times so far. Jackson grabbed a fruit slice from one of the bags of gummies and handed it over silently. Stiles hesitantly accepted it, allowing both their fingers to brush each other lightly. 

Stiles twirled the gummy with his fingers before speaking, “Why are you doing this?”

Danny frowned at the teen after he paused the movie. 

“Just eat the damn candy,” Jackson growled. 

“Just eat it Stiles or he’ll pout like a baby the whole day.” Danny rolled his eyes before looking at Jackson pointedly, “Eyes.” 

Jackson caught on immediately and let his glowing blue eyes shift back to its regular baby blue color. He took a few moments to calm himself and completely missed how Stiles was wildly looking between him and Danny. 

“He  _ knows _ ?!” Stiles nearly knocks his soup over, but Danny’s quick reflexes saved it. 

“You think I would’ve let him get away with not telling me what was up?” Danny quirked an eyebrow. 

Stiles flushed slightly, “Fair point.” He mumbled out. “That doesn’t explain why you two are being nice to me.” 

“No one deserves that,” Jackson said flippantly. He was staring at the ceiling but could feel Stiles staring at him. He could smell the tears welling up in Stiles’s eyes again. 

“But why do you care,” Stiles whispered. Jackson couldn’t tell if he had meant to say that. 

“Shut up and just accept that I do.” 

Stiles nodded and leaned against Danny again and nibbled on the candy in his hand. Danny let the movie resume and Jackson scooted closer to Stiles and would occasionally hand him different snacks throughout the movie. For the first time in weeks, Stiles smelled content and Jackson’s wolf nearly  _ purred  _ at the realization. 


	2. Ripple Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every action has consequences, no matter how big or small

Jackson woke up to the sound of soft whimpers and pressure on his chest. His eyes snapped open as the whines grew in volume. He frowned at the scent of sweat and fear. Stiles was clinging on to him as if his life depended on it. Danny was still sound asleep on Stiles’s left side, unaware of what was happening. Jackson was lying on his back and Stiles was halfway on top of him. His hands were gripping Jackson’s shirt like a lifeline. Jackson immediately wrapped his arm around him, pressing the other boy closer. He was used to cuddling with Danny whenever they fell asleep together.

Was he supposed to wake him up? Jackson listened to Stiles’s heartbeat, which seemed to calm down a bit. He settled on letting Stiles sleep since he was calming down. Jackson sighed. How the hell was he supposed to help if he didn’t know how? He’d need to visit Lydia about this. She’d know what to do. She always seemed to. It was easier to talk to her as of late. Everything seemed so superficial now. The popularity and perfection ultimately meant nothing to them both now. Lydia had been slowly letting her true self shine publicly. She still dressed for success and made sure her makeup was no less than perfect, but she made sure everyone knew she wasn’t daft. 

Jackson knew that she would help. Too much had happened to them all for her not to. Stiles was part of the reason Jackson was himself again. Stiles had proved himself to be selfless. He could’ve refused to take Lydia, but he didn’t. He ignored his own feelings about Lydia and his injuries to help her save Jackson’s life. Admittedly, Jackson felt upset about Stiles saving him because of Lydia instead of him, but Jackson was  _ alive. _ He had a second chance at life. Everything before the bite seemed pointless. All of his previous worries and fears were nothing compared to what he’d been through. Jackson was alive and he would make sure Stiles stayed that way too because if it weren’t for him there would be no more Jackson Whittemore. 

With one hand, Jackson grabbed his phone from the nightstand beside him and sent Lydia a text. Afterward, he noted the time and winced; three am. If that woke her up there was no way he would not get lectured on the importance of sleep and some other crap he didn’t really care about. He knew she would help, and that was all that mattered. As he predicted, the text had woken her up, as showed by the angry paragraph she responded with. He quickly scanned its content and grinned at the last sentence. 

**_Lydia: I’ll be at your place at 10 am._ **

Jackson set his phone back down and curled closer to Stiles. Danny’s sleeping form moved closer to the two, leaving Stiles in a bundle of warmth. Jackson wrapped his other arm around Stiles and allowed himself to drift back to sleep. 

  
  
  


When Stiles and Jackson arrived home, Lydia’s Prius was in the driveway. They walked into the house and were greeted with the smell of food. Stiles’s stomach grumbled immediately. Jackson steered him towards the Kitchen, where Lydia sat daintily at the table. Stiles’s eyes were drawn to the bag of food on the table. It was from the local diner.

“Stiles it’s rude not to greet the person who bought you food,” Lydia commented dryly. 

Stiles cocked his head and furrowed his eyebrows, “You brought me food?” 

Lydia sent Jackson a brief look of concern before softening her features. Usually, Stiles wouldn’t hesitate to swoon at the sight of Lydia, but that was before his life went to shit. She stood up and grabbed Stiles’s hand, leading him towards the food. “I wasn’t sure what you liked, so I asked Mrs. McCall.” She admitted. 

Stiles froze and looked at her wide-eyed, “Why?” Stiles quickly turned towards Jackson, “What the hell is going on?” 

Jackson pushed Stiles into the seat Lydia was at prior. He yanked the first thing he grabbed from the bag and shoved it towards Stiles. Stiles narrowed his eyes at the curly fries in front of him. Jackson figured he was debating on demanding answers and consuming the food whole. 

“Lydia this isn’t food.” Jackson gave his ex a pointed look. 

Lydia crossed her arms and raised her chin, “It’s his favorite.” 

Stiles hesitantly nodded in agreement and nibbled on one. He actually fucking  _ moaned _ at the taste before sticking the fry completely into his mouth. Jackson attempted to hide his look of disgust but apparently failed since Lydia was glaring at him. She turned her attention back to Stiles, who was on his third curly fry. 

“We’re worried about you.” She confessed. 

Jackson inhaled sharply. He didn’t expect her to be so blunt about it. That was the difference between the two of them. Lydia faced challenges head-on, while Jackson would willingly stoop low enough to use underhanded methods to get what he wanted. Before Jackson could comment, the scent of anger, sadness, and then fondness interrupted him. 

Stiles had stopped eating the fries and looked at the table somberly. He slumped his shoulders forward as he bit his lip until Jackson smelt metallic. “I don’t need pity.” Jackson’s nostrils flared at the comment. 

“This isn’t fucking pity.”

Lydia grabbed Jackson’s shoulder, “Jack-” He pushed her hand off of him. 

Jackson grabbed Stiles’s face with his hand, forcing him to make eye contact. Stiles’s face flushed red, but Jackson couldn’t give two shits about that. “We’ve been through too much shit for us to watch you just indirectly  _ kill  _ yourself.” His voice was even and his tone low, “No one here is pitying. You helped us, so we help you.” He let go of the teen and walked out of the room, leaving both Lydia and Stiles to stare after him in disbelief. 

This would be much harder than Jackson initially thought. It was frustrating! He didn’t know how to interact with this version of Stiles. He wanted Stiles to fight back. No, he  _ needed _ Stiles to fight back because that would give Jackson a sense of normalcy. It felt like ever since he stumbled-forced- his way into the world of Supernatural, everything has been going wrong. Nothing was the same, and it was more life-changing then finding out that the Whittemore’s adopted him. He snorted at the thought. It felt so long ago. 

Everything was changing and Jackson didn’t know how to keep up. 

He walked into the living room and threw himself onto the couch. If the Whittemore’s were around, they’d chastise him no doubt. He snorted, it was a good thing they were never home. 

_ “Accepting help isn’t a bad thing Stiles.” _ Jackson listened as Lydia softly spoke,  _ “I went to you for help and I don’t think I ever thanked you for that. I think your dad would be proud if he’d saw you that night.”  _

Stiles’s heart sped up at those words,  _ “No he wouldn’t.”  _ Jackson frowned as he heard the words. His heartbeat didn’t falter or stutter, he wasn’t lying. Everyone knew how much Stiles loved his father.  _ “I fucked up so bad,”  _ His voice trembled,  _ “The last thing he told me was how disappointed he was and-FUCK- I didn’t even know he went to work that morning. He had the day off! And now...now he’s gone and it’s my fault.”  _

Jackson paled at the confession. He hurriedly stood up and nearly ran out of the house. His hands trembled as inserted his key in the engine and drove off. If he hadn’t asked for the fucking bite, the Sheriff would be alive. So many others would be alive if he wasn’t such a self-absorbed prick. He gripped the steering wheel tightly as he sped down the road. It was like a fucking ripple effect! Every action has consequences, no matter how big or small. He could ignore what they made him do, but now he was living with someone who had affected by it, indirectly or not. 

He parked his car when he arrived to his destination. He got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Jackson walked towards the front door with determination. His resolve strengthened with each step he took. He would make this as right as he could. Starting with McCall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I posted the first chapter I went and plotted this story. Hopefully I can have the whole thing finished soon, since it's not supposed to be long. I was very hesitant in writing this since Jackson's character intimidates the hell out of me! Writing him seems so hard, but I did my best! Critiques would be greatly appreciated.


	3. Allison

“What the fuck is your problem.” Jackson wasted no time to bang on the door. He wasn’t there to beat around the bush. He was there to beat some sense into Scott, whether it was emotionally or physically. Jackson caught sight of Isaac moving behind Scott, trying to be intimidating. 

Scott tilted his head slightly as he furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you talking about.”

Jackson growled and flashed his eyes, “I’m talking about Stiles dumbass!” 

Scott stepped back, bumping into Isaac, “Is he okay?” 

Jackson noticed how Isaac stared at Scott with a slack jaw. The scent of fear rolled off of Scott and waves and Isaac smelt of anger and disbelief. Good. Lahey would be able to understand.

Isaac spoke slowly, “Scott, his dad just died.” He frowned, “Your mom reminded you to check up on him since she’s been busy with work.” 

Jackson shoved his way in. Neither of the other teens stopped him. “He looks like a walking corpse. The only reason he’s eaten anything the past two days was because I got him to. Lydia is over with him right now, but do you know what he told her before I left?” Scott didn’t speak, so Jackson answered for him, “The last thing his father said to him was how he was disappointed in him. Because Stiles had to cover all of our asses and had to experience the consequences of it. The least you can do is fucking be there for him!” His tone went from low and even to loud and thunderous. 

Scott was shaking. His breaths were labored. Jackson didn’t care how his words were affecting Scott. He needed to get his head out of his ass and now. Scott trembled as he made his way to the couch. Jackson crossed his arms, his eyes still lit a vibrant blue. He was slightly surprised that Isaac didn’t attempt to comfort his friend. They both silently watched Scott try to get himself together.

It was Isaac who broke the silence, “How bad is he?” his voice was small, much like he sounded before the bite gave him confidence. 

Jackson scowled, “As bad as a person who got beaten then lost his father the next day.” Isaac flinched at those words. Jackson grimaced at the realization of how that sounded and looked away. 

“Beaten?” 

Jackson turned his attention to Scott, “Your buddy Gerard decided to send you a message, you’re lucky it wasn’t his corpse.” 

“FUCK!” Scott’s eyes glowed before he scrunched them closed. His hands were bunched into fists. Blood dripped from where his claws were piercing his palms. The metallic scent hung heavy in the air. 

“Get your shit together McCall. You aren’t the only one affected by the Werewolf shit.” With that, Jackson gave Lahey a nod before he left and got back into his car. He felt slightly satisfied about the outcome. He’d expected a fight, but he was grateful that McCall listened to him. Hopefully he wouldn’t act like an ass about this.

Scott did eventually get his head out of his ass. He showed up the next day with videogames, snacks, movies, and a few box sets for shows Jackson never heard of. It was the first time Jackson saw Stiles smile in weeks. He didn’t know why he didn’t like that. Maybe it was because McCall did that. McCall could be a shitty person and Still be in Stiles’s good graces. Jackson wondered why he wasn’t offered that loyalty before. 

Scott continued to visit daily and would occasionally spend the night. He smelt less of Lahey as the days went by. As these days went by Jackson learned more about Stiles’s childhood. Some of the information was from listening in to Scott and Stiles conversations, but sometimes Stiles would talk to Jackson, just the two of them. 

Stiles knew how to cook, as proven when he made breakfast with Lydia and was coaxed into teaching Danny how to make lasagna from scratch. He used to do all the grocery shopping and chores. He would tutor some of the Deputies kids up until sophomore year. Sometimes Jackson would learn information when comforting Stiles after a nightmare. His dad used to have a drinking problem. His mother thought he was evil. He watched his mother die at the age of 10. 

Jackson never forced him to talk. Sometimes Jackson would talk. He’d tell him about how he felt pressured to be perfect. How he wished to know more about his parents. Stiles didn’t judge him for that, but instead whispered stories of his own in return. 

It wasn’t until July when everything changed. Jackson had managed to make Stiles  _ laugh _ . It wasn’t a brief chuckle, but a loud hearty laugh that filled up the room. He couldn’t help but to offer Stiles a grin once he heard it. It was nice to hear it. It was nice to be the cause of it. His wolf was satisfied as well as strange as that was.

July was also when the Argents came back and everything went to shit. Jackson had finally gotten Stiles out of the house. It was a simple grocery trip because apparently Jackson never got the right brands when it came to getting ingredients for whatever Stiles was in the mood to cook. Jackson was always happy to hear Stiles fuss at him no matter how minor it was. 

“Stiles?” The unmistakable voice of Allison Argent greeted them. Next thing he knew, Stiles was on the ground struggling to breathe. He felt his eyes slit dangerously and he  _ hissed _ at Allison. She left the store and Jackson gathered a shaking Stiles into his arms and back to the car. 

Stiles was getting better, but  _ she  _ had to ruin it. All of their hard work would have to reset because the Argents had the audacity to show their faces again. As if they didn’t contribute to Stiles’s suffering. How  **dare** they! Jackson took a few deep breaths to calm himself. He needed to keep it together to help Stiles. He needed to get Stiles away. Jackson gently placed Stiles into the passenger seat before heading for the driver's seat and going home. 

“All I can see is Erica.” Stiles mumbled tiredly, “Ally-Allison almost killed her.” Jackson frowned at the information but kept his eyes on the road. “I hope she’s okay…” Jackson noted the calm settling of his heartbeat. Stiles must have fallen asleep. As soon as Jackson parked, he scooped up Stiles’s limp form and placed him in his bed. 

He then sent a quick text to Lydia updating her on the situation before sliding the phone in his back pocket. He glanced at Stiles and noted how peaceful he looked. Stiles always slept peacefully after a panic attack, when he was too exhausted to have nightmares. Jackson didn’t know what to do if Stiles slipped back into old habits. He hoped it wouldn’t happen, but if it did, he would stay by his side until he was ready to face the world again. 


	4. When did it all go to shit?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is fed up and has breakfast with someone unexpected

The sound of screaming thrashes Jackson awake for the third time that week. He hurriedly runs towards Stiles’s room and stops the boy from clawing himself in his sleep. He gently crawled into the bed and simply held Stiles, while whispering soothing words in his ear. Stiles’s nightmares were never this bad prior to Allison showing her face again. 

“Jack-”

“Shh go back to sleep.” Jackson interrupted. 

Stiles took in a few deep breaths before they evened out again, “I don’t want to.” Stiles muttered and turned around so he was facing Jackson. 

“Wanna talk?” 

“I don’t know what I want…” Stiles cuddled closer, causing Jackson to enclose his arms tighter around him. “I don’t want to feel like this. She didn’t do that to me, but…”

“She easily acted into the Argent role.” Jackson finished for him. 

“Yeah. You think you know someone.” 

Jackson simply hummed in response. He understood, hell he even thought he knew himself, but then he turned into a Kanima. 

Stiles continues nonetheless, “I know that Erica was being a bitch, but she didn’t deserve to die from it. She has a family that misses her...Just like I miss my parents.” Jackson could smell the tears before they even fell. “Just because I’m hurting-” Stiles hiccuped, “Doesn’t mean that I want anyone else to feel this way.”

“How is he?” Lydia questioned during her fifth visit that week. She came by daily, as did McCall, to check up on Stiles. 

“Same as he’s been all week. You talk to your friend?” 

Lydia scoffed “She’s psycho like the rest of her family.” Jackson nodded in approval, not that Lydia needed it. Ever since Peter Hale invaded her mind, she had been more guarded and on edge. Allison’s instability didn’t only have an effect on Stiles, but on Lydia as well. She didn’t need that in her life.

Lydia made her way into the kitchen and helped herself to some coffee Jackson had brewed not too long ago. She gingerly took a sip out of her mug before humming in content, “This isn’t healthy.” 

Jackson quirked an eyebrow, “The coffee or Stiles?”

“You.” She answered matter of fact like.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re obsessed with him and his well being.” 

“He just fucking lost his last family that gave a shit about him!” He hissed, “His own grandfather refused him.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes and took another sip, “I understand that Jackson, but you lost all control of yourself, have you even thought of that?” She set her mug down on the counter before folding her arms and glaring at him, “If this is a way to gain some semblance of control again then let me know now. I’m pretty sure my mom could take him in.”

“You don’t trust me.” Jackson stated dangerously low.

“You’re not denying it.” 

Jackson growled lowly, “I don’t know what kind of game you’re trying to play, but no it’s not a control thing. You can leave.”

“So you like him.” She ignored the last part of his statement. 

“No shit.” 

“Don’t you dare curse at me Jackson!” 

“Then don’t come into  _ my  _ home and accuse me of trying to manipulate him!” Jackson felt hot, he knew his face was red. 

“He’s isolating himself again and you’re over here practically encouraging it Jackson! You’re turning away all of his friends when he needs us to be here for him.” 

“One, he doesn’t want to see anyone-”

“Except you.”

Jackson narrowed his eyes at her interruption, “Two, Since when were you his friend?! You ignored him your whole life.” 

“Like you’re the one to talk!” She shrieked “You bullied him-”

“CAN YOU TWO STOP?!” Both Jackson and Lydia jump at the unexpected appearance of a livid Stiles, “You two  _ leave.  _ Work your shit out-actually no I’ll leave.” 

Jackson took a step towards him, but Stiles put his hand out to stop him, “No I’m gonna go and clear my head and get some fucking sunshine and you two will sit and talk this out like people are supposed to do.” 

“Stiles?” Lydia questioned tentatively, but was ignored as Stiles walked out of the room. The sound of the front door slamming shut followed soon after.

Stiles was far beyond annoyed. Being awoken by the screaming match from the two was not a good way to wake up. It gave him a headache and he honestly didn’t want to be around the negative energy they were leaving behind. He didn’t have a destination in mind, so he decided to just walk. Luckily Jackson wasn’t too far from a shopping center, maybe some expensive coffee would be beneficial. 

He hated when people argued. It reminded him too much of when he and his father would. It didn’t happen until Stiles had to cover and lie for all the supernatural shit that happened. It didn’t happen until his father accused him of having something to do with the string of murders linked to the Kanima.

Stiles shook those thoughts out of his head. Those thoughts would lead to him unfairly blaming Jackson for his father's hatred of him. Instead he opted to think of how he was going to get over his issues. His issues were the cause of Lydia and Jackson fighting and Stiles didn’t like it. He hated it actually. He wished he could get up in the morning and be his usual chipper self, but he just couldn’t. What was the point? He lost everything-no not everything. He still had Scott and Melissa. Now he had Lydia, Jackson and Danny.

Stiles was shaken from his thoughts when a car slowed down next to him. He eyed it with suspicion before freezing when he realized that Allison was the driver. She rolled down the window and gazed at him hopefully. He clenched his fist instinctually. 

“What do you want?” He questioned coldy.

“To talk. I’ll buy breakfast.” She added the second part quickly. Stiles sighed and took a couple of calming breathes so that his shaking would calm down.

“Okay.” He went towards the passenger side of the car and got in. This was probably a horrible idea, but he needed a distraction from the chaotic thoughts. He also wanted answers. The ride to the nearest cafe was silent. Stiles appreciated that he had the time to think and calm down, but that was short lived once they pulled into the parking lot. 

Once they entered the cafe Stiles opted to secure them a table, while Allison ordered. She returned quickly with their orders of coffee. 

“Talk.” Stiles ordered the girl in front of him.

“I wanted to offer my condolences.” She smiled softly.

“Same to you.” He mumbled. 

“I also wanted to know why you’re acting like this towards me.” 

Stiles felt his eye twitch, “As if you don’t know.” He gripped his coffee tightly. If she was going to act dumb then he would just leave.

“I don’t. My dad wouldn’t tell me when I asked him about it, so I know something happened...He looked sad when I mentioned you.” She admitted solemnly. 

Stiles drank half of his coffee and the two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. She was either a really good actress or she didn’t know...she needed to know. “I was with Erica and Boyd. I know what you did to them.” His hands clenched harshly onto the mug. Allison’s eyes widened before a look of horror took over. Unexpectedly, Allison broke down crying and Stiles felt a bit of panic at the sight. 

“I-Oh God- I’m so sorry.” She grabbed his hands and Stiles flinched but let the action happen. “I acted horribly. I let my anger and need for revenge take over and it wasn’t right. They didn’t deserve that. You didn’t deserve that. I allowed myself to be manipulated in the worst ways possible and there’s no excuse for that. If I could I would apologize to both of them as well.” Her eyes were bloodshot red at the end of her admission. Stiles found himself shocked at the unexpected apology for all of it. “I won’t deny that I was going to kill them. I was and that makes me like the rest of them and I know there’s no coming back from it. If I could I wouldn’t have came back.”

Stiles sat in silence, but found himself holding her hands as well. They both held a tight grip on eachother. His head was swimming with confliction. Should he forgive her? There was no way she would know that he was there, but what about Erica and Boyd? Erica had assaulted him with his own car part that he was forced to replace with money they didn’t have. He shook his head slightly, Erica still didn’t deserve what was done to her especially when she wanted to leave. She even apologized to him regardless of her being strung up and weak. 

“When did things get so fucked up?” He questioned softly, making eye contact with her. 

“When werewolves became the focal point of our lives.” She answered just as softly.

Stiles nodded in agreement, “I can’t forgive you right now and I definitely can’t trust you, but maybe we can work our way back up to it. You can’t just hurt people just because you’re hurt, especially when the people you’re hurting had nothing to do with it. Your anger is with Derek, but you need to talk to Scott about what happened. All I know is that he was there when your mother got bit.” Stiles then added, “You don’t owe me this apology. They have families that miss them. Boyd’s family already lost his little sister.” He remembered how he father looked defeated after the search for her concluded when they found her dead body in a river. 

She simply nodded in response before they let go of each other hands, “So...Jackson?” Stiles was glad for the change in conversation and explained to her some of the happenings in his life before she came back. The conversation was awkward yet more jovial. It gave Stiles hope that maybe she would change and at least to attempt to make up for her wrong doings. Of course life decided to make this day more complicated and emotional for him. 

The two finished their drinks and left the cafe, when Stiles demanded she take him to IHOP before dropping him home. She did promise to pay for his breakfast after all and all the crying they did made them both hungry. She dropped him home right after they ate, she had to go do errands anyway and Stiles didn’t care to join her for them. Just because they had a few good conversations didn’t mean he wanted her in his life completely. 

Once he got inside the house he was immediately tackled by a bundle of blonde hair., “I’m so glad you’re okay.” She mumbled repeatedly. Stiles froze once he realized he was hugging Erica. Stiles was hugging Erica and she was alive. She was okay. Holy shit! Erica was alive!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE'RE OFFCIALLY AT THE MIDPOINT OF THIS STORY! I was a bit behind on my outline due to some changes, but now things are starting to pick up so hopefully that means longer chapters. There might be a little more than 8 chapters due to my delay in certain scenes, but that's not a bad thing. That's more for you guys to read ^_^ I watched season 2 recently and loved dark Ally up until the Erica and Boyd scene at the end. That was beyond messed up! I wrote this outline before watching it and had to do a little changes to characterization. I need to start season 3, but because I haven't seen it, I won't be too focused on the Alpha pack unless I watch it before they make an appearance in this story. Also I didn't get a chance to edit this, but I'll either do it soon or after I'm done with the whole story. Thank you for the wonderful comments :)
> 
> EDIT: 10/7/2020 I made some minor changes and made it so Stiles doesn't just forgive Allison so easily


	5. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek visits and so does another unexpected guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight changes to chapter 4, Allison shall not be forgiven easily!

“Why do you smell like that?” Stiles was eyes widened at the sudden appearance of Jackson. He felt Erica sniff his neck rather aggressively at the comment.

“You smell like Allison.” She snarled.

Stiles made eye contact with Jackson as he spoke, “I ran into her when I left. She wanted to talk, so she bought me food.” 

Erica began scent marking him with a vicious sounding growl. Stiles wrapped his arms tightly around her. Was this a sick sort of nightmare? How was she here? 

“Are you okay?” Jackson frowned as he made his way towards him, revealing a wide eyed Lydia behind him.

“I’m fine.” Stiles mumbled into Erica’s hair, “I thought you were dead.” 

“I thought I was going to die. I thought  _ you  _ were going to die.” She cried, burying herself further into Stiles’s neck.

“Batman always finds a way to cheat death.” He joked weakly and pulled himself far away enough to look her in the eyes. 

“There wasn’t a day where Boyd and I didn’t think about you.” She whispered fondly. 

Stiles’s brows creased in worry, “Where is he?” 

“Alphas.” She answered simply with a shiver,”Derek’s coming by later and he’ll be able to explain, but I just want this moment okay?” Stiles nodded in agreement, but took note of how Jackson flinched when Derek was mentioned. Derek was a complete jackass when it came to Jackson, so it made sense. 

“We can all watch a movie and eat pizza?” Stiles suggested. Lydia smiled widely and at the idea and immediately grabbed her phone to order the food. He figured it was because it was the first time Stiles brought up food without prompting since he’d been there. He wanted to get better, he just had too. Everyone’s put too much effort in keeping him alive and from falling completely apart. 

Erica had thought he was dead, and he would have been or close to it if Jackson hadn’t intervened. Stiles owed Jackson so much. Jackson had somehow got Stiles to befriend Danny and Lydia. He’d got Scott to hangout with him again, though Stiles was unsure how he felt about that. It felt a bit like when he and Jackson used to be friends and Stiles appreciated the familiarity. 

Jackson was pleased when Stiles sat next to him on the couch. Stiles was laying his head on Jackson’s chest, which made it easier to contain his growl, when Erica cuddled Stiles. He had to remind himself that they both went through something horrific together. It would be concerning if they weren’t close after that. Stiles now had someone, who could relate to him more directly. It was going to be a good thing for him, but that didn’t stop the low hum of jealousy that Jackson felt. He was positive that Erica noticed as she would occasionally shoot him a sinister smirk whenever she made Stiles laugh or when she would scent mark him. 

Jackson kept his composure only because he knew things about Stiles no one else did. Stiles went to him when his nightmares were too much. He chose to cuddle with Jackson at night. He chose to see only Jackson when he was upset throughout the week. He allowed Jackson to take care of him. Erica couldn’t and wouldn’t be able to take that away. Jackson was sure that his wolf wouldn’t allow that. 

Jackson was satisfied when Stiles had eaten three slices of pizza. Considering that he ate breakfast earlier meant that his appetite was coming back. The only con was it was Allison who had given him breakfast. Jackson would have to make sure Stiles was actually okay after that. He would also need to keep a closer eye on him too. The Argents were never to be trusted and they were fond of using manipulation tactics to get what they wanted. It was something that he was sure that everyone beside McCall was in agreement with. 

After the movie Lydia went home and Erica left to let her family know she was okay. Stiles and Jackson stayed in the living room and cuddled closer than earlier. He knew Stiles had to be emotionally exhausted. It had been a crazy day. 

The doorbell ringing caused them both to groan in annoyance. They were comfortable and tired, but Jackson went to answer the door nonetheless. He outwardly growled at the person on the other side; Derek Hale. Jackson let him in regardless before going over to Stiles and holding him close, glaring at the Alpha while he was at it. 

“I know you have reason not to trust me, but I wanted to talk to you both.” Derek walked over to the two with a reserved demeanor. 

“What’s up?” Stiles asked since Jackson was stuck in a cycle of growling at Derek. 

“Thank you.” Stiles stared at the Alpha wide eyed. That was the last thing he had expected to hear from Derek, “Erica told me what you did. You kept my Betas safe the best you could and gave no information about my pack to them. We’ve treated you badly, but you still protected us.” Derek then focused his gaze towards Jackson, “I’m sorry for everything I did to you. I shouldn’t have given you the bite knowing the risks. I shouldn’t have tried to kill you as a first resort.” 

Jackson nodded, but still kept a tight grip on Stiles, not trusting the Alpha not to harm either of them.

“Um,” Stiles began awkwardly, “Thanks for that I guess.”

“I want to offer you two a place in my pack-”

“No.” Jackson swiftly answered. He didn’t like the way Derek ran his pack. He hated how Derek and his Betas were actively terrorizing everyone like they were the best. The only reason he had allowed Erica in his home was for Stiles. Stiles felt guilty for not being able to help her and Jackson hoped that Stiles seeing her would help ease the nightmares. 

Derek looked visibly upset at the rejection, but nodded, “The offer is still open as long as you need. I’m going to be better.” He promised. Jackson couldn’t help but to notice how happy Stiles smelled at the words. “I’m calling a meeting for everyone tomorrow, there’s a pack of Alphas in the territory.” 

Stiles sat up straighter at the news, “Erica mentioned that Boyd is with them.” 

Derek nodded as he crossed his arms, “They let her go, but we don’t know why.”

“Then why the hell do we need a meeting?” Jackson challenged. 

“We need a plan.” 

Jackson’s forehead puckered in irritation, “Do it without us.” 

Stiles swatted at Jackson’s arm and glared, “I’ll be there.” 

“Stiles-”

“Jackson. We need to stick together and figure out what’s going on.” He moved away from Jackson’s hold and stared him dead in the eyes. 

Jackson clenched his jaw, “Fine we’ll both be there.” he huffed and got up to leave the room. He didn’t care much for whatever Derek and Stiles were talking about. He couldn’t help but to feel betrayed. They didn’t need Derek. Derek could barely handle his own shit much less whatever hell was now in Beacon Hills this time. Now he was dragging not only himself into this mess, but Stiles too. Neither of them need this. They needed to stay out of the bullshit. They needed to be safe and Derek wasn’t safe. 

“Are you mad at me?”, Stiles' soft question pulled him from his thoughts.

All tension left his body at the vulnerable sound of Stiles’s voice. This wasn’t the Stiles that argued with him moments ago. Jackson balled up his fist. Stiles had actually stood up to him. He challenged him. This is what Jackson wanted and yet he fucked it up, reverting Stiles back into this meek person. Maybe Lydia had a point. Jackson had some control over Stiles. It wasn’t to the degree of the Kanima, but it could become dangerous quickly. 

What was really fucked up was how Jackson liked how Stiles relied on him. He loved knowing how Stiles was feeling before anyone else. He loved this new close bond they now have. He loved being relied on by Stiles. It was like he needed Stiles to know how he could provide and take care- Shit. There was no way this was normal behavior. 

“If you are, I can find somewhere else to stay for a-” Those words snap Jackson from his thoughts as he had to fight a growl. 

Jackson turned around swiftly and immediately engulfed Stiles, stopping him from talking nonsense. “NO! Don’t leave, I’m sorry.” He mumbled into Stiles’s shoulder. Stiles returned the hug tightly. Jackson breathed in the amazing scent of relief Stiles emitted. Did he always smell this good? How did Jackson not notice this? When did this start? 

“Can we talk about what happened?” 

“Later?” 

Stiles nodded into his shoulder, “Later.” 

Jackson began the daunting task of replacing the scent of Erica with his own. Stiles allowed him with no questions. It took about ten minutes for Jackson to scent the appropriate places before dragging Stiles into his bed, to smother him in his scent. Once Stiles was wrapped in his blankets, Jackson chirped happily as he joined Stiles in bed.

“You’ve been very wolfy lately.” Stiles cocked his head slightly, further burying himself into Jackson’s pillow. 

“I’m a wolf.” Jackson responded blandly. 

“You hissed at Allison the other day.” Jackson could practically see Stiles’s mind whirling with that information. 

“Why did you go with her?” He swiftly changed the subject. 

“I wanted answers.”

“Did you get them?” 

“I guess, but it wasn’t satisfying or anything like that...I can’t forgive her for giving into that kind of darkness so easily. It’s dangerous.” 

Jackson nodded in agreement, “So is Derek.” He muttered darkly. 

“I think Derek is going into the right direction and he seems like he’s at least trying. I understand why you don’t want to join his pack. He’s a complete dick who uses violence and fear to get his way, but he wasn’t meant to be an Alpha and he’s lost  _ everyone _ . He picked his pack very carefully, they were all misfits like him. He wants a family, but doesn’t know how to build one. He lost his pack twice now and I think he sees that he has to be better to keep them around.” Stiles yawned out the last part.

“Go to sleep.” Jackson grunted. 

“Kay.” Stiles moved himself closer to him and fell asleep quickly. 

Stiles wasn’t wrong and that irked him. He didn’t want to see Derek as a human. He rather see the man for what he was towards Jackson, a monster. A monster that had given him the bite hoping that he’d die and that was unforgivable. How did Jackson know that the whole pack thing wasn’t a ploy to kill him? 

That was when Jackson realized, Stiles didn’t object to not being in the pack. Stiles was just happy to see Derek trying to do something good, but he didn’t want to join either. Maybe Jackson wasn’t the only one struggling to trust this new version of Derek. He wasn’t alone in this. He had Stiles. 

  
  


✧☽✧

Jackson woke up to the heavy scent of blood. He felt his eyes flash as he went to track down the source. It was Stiles’s it had to be. How the hell did he hear him leave the bed? Or even the room for that matter? His heart was beating quickly as the panic took over. 

_ “Fuck fuck fuck.” _ Jackson calmed down a little when he heard Stiles whispering curses downstairs. He rushed to the source of the smell and sound before stopping abruptly at the sight in front of him. Stiles had claw marks down his torso and his throat was beginning to bruise in the shape of a hand. Each finger was perfectly indented into his pale skin. 

“Who did this?!” Jackson hissed dangerously low as he stalked towards the other teen. 

Stiles looked up in surprise before grunting out his answer, “One of the Alpha’s. The smelled Derek here and connected the dots.” 

Jackson immediately tore off his shirt and gently applied pressure to the wound. Luckily it was more surface damage, but on the other hand that meant Stiles was meant to serve as a message...again. Jackson hissed as he listened out for more potential danger and was satisfied to hear nothing. He rushed towards one of the closets and pulled out the first aid kit. 

He ignored the cries of pain Stiles was letting out as he sprayed the disinfectant onto the marks. They seemed to stop bleeding soon after, much to Jacksons satisfaction. 

“You’re all scaly.” Stiles gestured his hands towards Jackson’s face. Jackson blinked in confusion before touching his cheek and recoiling at the texture. What the fuck? No this wasn’t the time to worry about that. He needed to make sure Stiles was fine. 

“Come on, we’re going to Derek’s.” He took a few breaths to revert the change. 

Stiles nodded and reached for Jackson’s hand, “I’m fine. I promise.” The words didn’t sooth Jackson’s worries. Stiles’s voice was a bit raspy due to being choked. The little pain filled cough Stiles let out afterwards made him question if Stiles needed a hospital. 

Stiles let go of Jackson’s hand and grabbed two hoodies from the coat rack. He tossed one towards Jackson before putting on the other one. Jackson grabbed his keys before giving Stiles a once-over. They needed to deal with this threat before they came back and finished the job. Even if that meant working with Derek. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I keep expanding how long this story is going to be...oops... Also I made a tumblr! xsilentsecretsxfix, feel free to send me prompts :)


End file.
